Walking in the Loony Bin Redux
by The Literary Lord
Summary: An adoption (with permission given) of a story where Ichigo has alternate personalities and is in a mental hospital.
1. Chapter 1

_**WainGuy here with another story! Well, this was originally a oneshot but I guess I'm just lazy to finish it tonight and I wanted to know what you guys thought... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I might update it tomorrow cause I don't think this will be a very long story... Sorry if there is OOCness but it is necessary for a story like this and I apologize for any mistakes, they are all my own _''**_

_**So thanks goes out to those that gave this story a chance, who might fav and alert this XD But most of all thanks for giving this a chance...**_

_**I'm not too clear on how things run in a mental institute and this story brewed up when I thought of something... Can't remember what it is now cause it's late... I don't function too well when it's late even though I'm not sleepy, just tired.**_

_**Sorry for the long rambling thingy above *points up* and I hope to hear what you think and try to guess who's Ichigo's girlfriend *wink* *grin***_

_**Hint, hint: It's not a raven-haired midget that's all :D *cackles evilly***_

_**Well here goes the usual...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this weird plot... Or do I?**_

_**Warning: Not much sense maybe? Insanity ensues! And a bit of BLOOD! (Yum! Eheheh Just kidding *grin*)**_

_**Pairings: Ichi/? for now... Any suggestions? *snickers* might do it, might hint at it, might not do it all *Snickers madly***_

_**Ps - Be sure that you are comfortable and in a well-lit room when reading (unless you are reading in secret then stay in the dark and remain hidden!)**_

_**Pss - this is what happens when I'm tired but not sleepy and when it's late: I ramble, I type out crazy things, and for no good reasons I'm laughing out loud at nothing but my rambling notes here. Okies, now I think I'm done :) (for now anyway *laughs*) See ya next time or maybe tomorrow~~**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh yeah, Ichigo-kun is nineteen-going-on-twenty in this story :D And it's AU too... just in case... uh... I'll stop now...**_

_**Have fun!**_

**Walking in the Loony Bin  
1. Hello, Hellish History Of Mine**

He looked out the barred windows, watching the black sky with its white dots that were stars. He tugged at his white sleeve at the wrist, the fabric twisting between his thin fingers. He wondered when he would get visitors, when he would see his sisters and his girlfriend and his friends and even his own father.

He sighed and touched the cool glass, watching the compound.

He was stuck here. He couldn't get out; they wouldn't let him because they said he was sick. He needed to stay here, to take pills to control something he couldn't explain.

But he wanted to get away from this; away from the doctors, nurses, other patients and even the janitor, but most of all the pills. He wanted to go back to a normal life, stay at home with his sisters, and help his girlfriend and their daughter, Hikari.

He was sick. Nothing was wrong with him physically, just mentally. As if that made anything better… Being physically ill was infinitely better than being sick in the head.

He sighed and walked over to his white bed and promptly fell asleep.

W-i-t-L-B

He was in the 'socializing' room, wearing the same white long-sleeved shirt and white sweatpants with no socks and shoes (shoes weren't allowed in the room, they were all left outside on the floor with your initials the only thing to identify which shoe was yours), sitting on a long sofa, watching the other patients.

There was suicidal Momo Hinamori in what was dubbed her sulking corner, her arms wrapped around her knees and muttering who-knows-what under her breath. Near her was a group of depressed people who all muttered their worries and their hate of the world to one another thus making themselves more depressed.

He sighed and thought of the reason why he was here in this house full of loonies. Oh right, he had a person inside of him (another personality they said) that had an insane perspective of things, like nearly killing people that hurt him and what was his. AS well as another more sane person who was incredibly quiet and acted like a wise, old man and a young boy. All of them had names too.

He was tired and bored of this loony bin. The rules, the no-items-that-could-potentially-turn-out-to-be-a-weapon-so-therefore-it-must-be-removed policy, the boring activities, interacting with people who had problems and the medication that came every few hours.

How he wished he didn't need to be here… But wishing was wishing and it wouldn't come true just like that.

The shrink said the first other person, the wise old man, had appeared due to a traumatic event, most likely the one where his mother was murdered and he had found her corpse on top of him. This person was called Zangetsu.

His father had even admitted that he had met this strange person, on the day Misaki Kurosaki had died.

W-i-t-L-B

_**Ten Years Ago…**_

_Isshin Kurosaki looked up from his medical journal when he heard the knock on the door. He pushed himself away from the table and walked to the door, rotating his stiff shoulders. When he opened the door he was shocked to see his son, drenched and his yellow raincoat covered in blood._

_He immediately got to his knees, checking his eldest child over, trying to find the source of the blood._

"_It's not his blood."_

_Isshin looked at Ichigo; eyes widened and asked, "His?"_

_The boy nodded, his eyes somehow older then the nine years he was living._

"_It's his mother's," the person stated, soberly. "She's the one who was bleeding."_

"_Where is she?"_

_He studied him with a bored look then said, "By the river."_

_Isshin grabbed his coat and raced out the door, making his way towards the river. It wasn't far, it was on the route home from Ichigo's karate training dojo._

_Then he found her, cold, lifeless and dead by the swollen river, a gorge on her shoulder, his parka stained with blood that was still wet._

_Footsteps sounded behind him before a small voice said, "She's gone isn't she?"_

_Isshin nodded, tears mixing together with the rain, his wife, the bearer of his children, his beautiful Misaki was gone._

_There was a sigh and the boy said, "Ichigo will never forgive himself."_

_Isshin looked back at the stranger under his son's familiar face. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Zangetsu and I am going to protect your son."_

W-i-t-L-B

He sighed and shook his head. His father said that Zangetsu had revealed himself to Isshin after his mother had passed away. Never elaborated what the old man said just said that he had appeared and told him his name.

The nurse with the big smile was walking around, giving his fellow loonies their pills and encouraging them to take them. No need though, almost everyone hated her enough to take the pills without any damn fuss or they'd never get rid of her fast enough.

He went back to his musings. The second one was the boy who was called Tensa. He played around like a kid when there were children around but remained quiet and nervous when he was alone with the adults he wasn't familiar with and he sought out comfort from women usually.

He heard that Tensa had appeared after one of the twins, Karin, had broken her leg under his watch while she was playing on the swings.

W-i-t-L-B

_**Seven years ago…**_

_Karin stared at the cast that wrapped around her, it was white and made her leg look huge and ugly but there was a plus to this. Her friends could sign it and make it look awesome! She was brought out of her musings when her brother entered the room._

_He looked at the floor; his scowl gone and plastered on his face was a mask of regret. He walked towards her before he flopped onto her bed, his arms on the covers close to her arms, his chin on his crossed arms._

_It was quiet. Then,_

"_He's really sorry."_

_She looked at him, staring at her brother. It was him but at the same time it wasn't._

"_Who's sorry?"_

_Her brother's frown deepened and he looked at her with a child-like stare before he said, "Your brother, he's hurting 'cause you got hurt when he was supposed to be watching you… He's very sorry."_

_Karin nodded with understanding. This was what her father had explained to her and Yuzu when they were six when her brother didn't act like her brother. This was someone else who, in a weird sort of way was protecting her brother, lived inside her brother._

"_Tell him it isn't his fault and that it's okay. I was the one who got hurt by doing something stupid, anyway he was protecting Yuzu from that bully from taking her doll away from her."_

_The boy looked at her, tears glistening in his brown eyes before he gave a water smile and hugged her and told her he would._

W-i-t-L-B

The last and final person was the one that had got him here in the first place. This was a violent person who had claimed he had no name until someone gave him one which seemed to stick for some reason. He was named Shirosaki but Shiro worked just fine.

This one person had nearly beaten seventeen people close to death when they provoked him. Shirosaki had cackled with insane laughter as he punched, kicked and swept the floor with the snot-nosed idiots that had attacked first.

He was caught by the police (but only after they had called for backup and he had knocked out three cops and it had taken five of them to actually hold him down in order to cuff him but even handcuffed Shiro had managed to kick their asses) and was stuck in the interview room for twenty hours because the police said that something weird was going on.

It seemed that in that interview room, all three people had shown themselves before Ichigo Kurosaki had been shoved into control and that was nineteen hours into the interview.

They had shown the video to doctors who then said they had to stick him in this hellhole of a loony bin for the safety of everyone around him.

W-i-t-L-B

_**Three years ago…**_

_They had taken his girlfriend away, dragging her away from him kicking and screaming as the others continued their blows, punching and kicking, slapping and whacking, his already battered body. He couldn't allow that to happen! He needed to beat all this stupid wanna-be-gangsters and save her! He needed to fight and he needed to win!_

_But…_

_He was tired, his muscles sore and his chest aching with bruised and possibly fractured ribs. He could barely move much less fight back._

_Move! Come on, move! I need to save her! Move!_

**Something snapped…**

_The punks stopped in their punching frenzy when the guy they were beating up had started laughing. They looked at one another, confused as hell because they couldn't understand why he was laughing._

"_**You want to win that badly King? Hn~ Now I'll show you how you can win!"**_

_The boy looked up at them, his brown eyes impossibly cold and blank a wide Cheshire grin stretched on his bruised face._

_Suddenly the two thugs that held him were sent flying over their heads, the two knocked unconscious when they hit their heads against the hard pavement. The other wanna-be-gangsters immediately dashed forward, their anger aimed at the boy who had managed to knock out their comrades._

"_**This'll be fun~" **__he cackled, his tongue licking his bloody lip, __**"I'll show you how to fight, King." **__He cackled again before he swung out, his fist crushing the nose of the nearest thug before he swung his foot out causing several snot-nosed brats to fall flat on their asses._

_Punches and kicks flew, all the while mad cackling was heard through the bone crunching and blood splattering and pain-filled screams from amateur brats who picked the wrong guy to mess with._

"_**Che. That all you guys have?" **__he taunted, shaking his throbbing fist, __**"tsk. And you guys think you're worth all the trouble for a simple fight? You sorely disappoint me."**_

_The last few brats all shared a look before they turned around and fled, tail tucked between their scampering legs. He followed after them, wanting to quench the bloodlust that thrummed through his veins but a scream of a girl stopped him._

_**Oh? So that's the reason why King was trying so hard? Heh, might as well or else the King won't be pleased.**_

_He walked into the alleyway and there were two men standing over a girl with short hair, her face enraged as she glared at the two men._

"_**Now that all your already-are-brats ran away, you two are going to entertain me," **__he stated with a cocky smile._

_The two men whirled around, their faces showing how stunned they were to find him. They looked over his shoulder and saw their groupies on the ground covered in bruises and bloody and broken noses._

_They both lunged out, fists aiming to strike him in the ribs. He grinned and proceeded to knock the living daylights out of the two annoying, pig-headed punks. What he didn't count on were the three police men that happened to be taking a smoke at the exit of the other alleyway._

_They looked at the two bloodied bodies of the punks before looking at him before they all-_

W-i-t-L-B

"Kurosaki-san! It's time to take you medication!" said an over-cheery voice.

He opened his eyes and glared at the nurse before he took the pills and swallowed them dry. The quicker it was the faster she would leave.

"That was very quick, Kurosaki-san. And you didn't even take water with it, are you sure you're alright?"

He huffed and nodded his head, resting his chin in his palm, looking out the barred window. Wouldn't she just leave already?

"Kurosaki-san, aren't you lonely here? I mean you don't have many friends here and you stay away from the other patients," she stated.

'Ten points to Captain Obvious, bleh,' he thought sourly as he continued to stare out the window. Couldn't she get the hint?

"Kurosaki-san, if you're ever lonely don't be a stranger," she finished with a cheerful (not to mention completely girly) giggle before she skidded off to force feed the pills to other unfortunate patients.

He sighed, he couldn't wait to see his family and friends that had promised to visit him on Friday and Saturday. This was going to be a long, boring week and the worse thing still was that it was only Monday.

**Happy New Year 2013! My Resolution is to try to update more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's Ichigo like?" Rukia said to the tall man beside her as the small group headed towards the mental hospital where their friend resided. "You really haven't told me that much about him yet."

"Ichigo is kind and strong," Chad replied quietly. "His other personalities, Zangetsu and Tensa are mostly fine too, but Shirosaki is cruel, violent and insane. If he comes out, run".  
"Got it," Rukia said, her eyes wide...** To Be Continued...**

**Permission given by Geu23**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**************If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11-13 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**************************Happy Holidays!**


End file.
